Piku
Summary Piku is the main protagonist in Pikuniku. It first awakens in a cave after a long slumber and is instantly greeted by a ghost. This becomes the tutorial level of the game. After getting out of the cave, Piku accidentally breaks a bridge and finds out that an entire local village viewed it as a beast of folklore, and was terrified of it and what it could potentially do to the village. After fixing the bridge they find that Piku wasn't that unfriendly after all. Later Piku finds itself in a forest, where it uncovers a conspiracy against Mr. Sunshine, a governor who promises free money to the people who live on the island. It turns out Mr. Sunshine actually planned to destroy all civilization on the island so he could rebuild a perfect city in its wake, and it was up to Piku and a group of rebels from the forest to stop him. Powers and Stats Tier: 9-B, possibly far higher Name: Piku, The Beast Origin: Pikuniku Gender: Unknown Age: Unknown Classification: Unknown Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Body Control (Can extend its legs several times their initial length, can kick in all directions and at any angle without its body getting in the way, can retract his legs into his body and roll around), Underwater Breathing (Unknown what type, but is capable of doing it), limited Sound Manipulation and Fear Manipulation via the Beast Mask, Enhanced Vision via X-Ray Goggles Attack Potency: Wall level (Can kick down walls, send people flying by rolling into them, push massive boulders by kicking them, can trade blows with NPCs that are capable of pushing it back), possibly far higher (Resists the downward forces acting upon it when being launched to the edge of the atmosphere on a platform) Speed: Subsonic (Barely slower than an arrows fired by booby traps in dungeons) Lifting Strength: Superhuman '(Can push large boulders that are much bigger than it) 'Striking Strength: Wall Class, possibly far higher Durability: Small Building level (Completely unharmed by pinecone grenades thrown by the Resistance members, which are capable of completely destroying a rock this size, withstands powder keg explosions without flinching, can survive kilometric falls from the atmosphere), possibly far higher (Survived being launched up to the edge of the atmosphere by a volcano) Stamina: Seemingly unlimited, never shown tiring out during the entire game, save for when the player goes AFK and it falls asleep Range: Melee extended via its egs Standard Equipment: *'Beast Mask:' Wearing this mask will enable Piku with the ability to let out sharp barks, which make nearby NPCs flinch. *'Pencil Hat:' Allows Piku to draw with its head. *'Water Hat:' Allows Piku to water plants and make them grow. Mainly used to make flowers grow high in order to provide Piku with another platform to jump onto. *'Some Arms:' Some arms that Piku can gain from a sidequest. They serve no purpose, as they simply hang by Piku's sides, and cannot be controlled. *'X-Ray Glasses:' Glasses that let Piku see through walls, allowing it to spot secret areas. Intelligence: Has displayed moderate puzzle solving skills Weaknesses: None notable Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Kicking:' Piku can kick by extending out its leg several times its original length. It can also grab onto things with it, as if it were an arm. It can kick in just about any direction, at any angle, even straight up or directly behind itself. *'Rolling:' Piku can retract its legs into his body and roll around like a ball, although it is more of a spheroid. Piku can travel much faster in this state, but it sinks like a rock in water. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Tier 9 Category:Underwater Breathing Users Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Genderless Characters Category:Fear Users Category:Sound Users Category:Enhanced Senses Users Category:Body Control Users Category:Primary Protagonists Category:Protagonists Category:Silent Characters Category:Pikuniku Category:Video Game Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters